Missing you always
by Princess Casanova
Summary: A member of the team is missing. The rest of the team just aren't the same and the familys a mess.
1. The letters

Missing you always

Disclaimer – I own none of the characters that you are already familiar with in this story.

Rating – I have given my story a T rating just to be safe.

Spoilers – There are hints to all 6 season through out the story.

Will be a G/C fiction. But centred on all the characters we know and love.

Just sit back read and enjoy. Hope you like!

Chapter One – The Letters

_Gil_

_I'm sorry this is the only way I can say goodbye. You have been my best friend for twenty years and I couldn't have wished for any1 better. You have seen me through everything and I know hard it must be to go through me being taken away from you like this because I am feeling the same thing about you. I wish you were holding me and that I was in your arms right now. I wish I had told you how I felt. I love you Gil. I always have and I always will. Give our baby a kiss from me and make sure she knows that I love her. Be there for her graduation and let her party with her friends. Walk her down the aisle on her wedding day and take lots of photos of her carrying our grandchildren. Take care of "The Kids" and don't be too hard on them._

_I'll be dreaming of you forever and always_

_All my Love _

_Catherine._

_Sam_

_Do you remember that time when you and mum were arguing and I walked in on you holding tabby bear and crying? I couldn't stop crying mum tried everything but the only person I wanted was you. You picked me up and took me to bed, you told me stories of when you and mum first met (obviously edited, and you lay by my side all night, you were even there when I woke up the next morning. It was at that point I new deep down that you were my dad as well as my hero. _

_And I want you to know that even after everything I still love you dad! _

_Take care of mum for me and make sure you see Lindsay, I know you and Gil don't see eye to eye all the time but Lindsay is his daughter and she needs both of you! _

_I love you dad_

_Catherine._

_Mum_

_Thank you!_

_You're my idol and I only hope that I made you as half as proud of me as you made me of you. Take care of Lindsay for me, I know it should be me being there to talk to her about boys and helping her trough her heartbreak but it doesn't look like that's going to happen, and I don't think Gil will be able to give her the advice she needs! I know if he had his way he'd lock her in her room and scare off any boy that came within 20 miles of her. Make sure she gets her letter on her 16th Birthday._

_Make sure Dad looks after you and that you are happy, I Love you Mum_

_Catherine_

* * *

"Where were they found?" asked Captain Brass. He was starting to get irritated; he had to give these letters to his friend and he knew the outcome would not be good.

"We found them in a warehouse about 20 miles out Sir" replied the obviously scared officer. "We had a report of smoke been seen coming from the building and as it's not used anymore we decided to follow up. When we arrived we saw a car speeding off, we lost the car and it had no plates. We came back here to check out the warehouse and it was obvious some had been held here and the letter were by the make shift bed."

"Any bodies inside? And how many people have seen these letters?"

"No sign of anyone inside or the perimeter. When I saw the letters I knew that they must be part of Ms Willow's disappearance, so I kept them to my self until now"

"Thank you Officer." Said Brass, as he dismissed the officer.


	2. Where is he? Why her?

Missing you always

Disclaimers – Same as previous chapters.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I am glad you are enjoying it. So here as per your requests is a continuation.

Chapter Two

"Where is he?"

"I thought he went home, he left here bout 3 hours ago" Said Brass puzzled as to why Lindsey was enquiring to where her father was.

"Well he was meant to pick me up from Molly's house two hours ago but he never arrived, So I had to phone Grandpa to come and fetch me, we went home but nobody's there." Brass could see water filling the teenager's eyes as she spoke, Lindsey had been through so much over the couple of years and Gil was not making anything easier for her. She didn't know but these little disappearances had been happening more frequently lately, especially when a shift was slow.

"Please Brass tell me the same thing has not happened to Gil as it did to mum!" Lindsey could no longer hide her obvious upset, she missed her mum so much and she couldn't cope if she lost anyone else.

"Come on Lindsey, Sweetheart, take a deep breath, we will find Gil, I'm sure he probably made a stop at a case at a crime scene and time just flew by. Why don't you go and sit in the break room with Warwick and Sara while I go and give him a call."

Brass tried to comfort her but he wasn't sure it was working.

The street was dark except for the street lamps that were scattered along the roadside. The sound of the Denali's engine was the only thing that could be heard in this quiet neighbourhood.

She saw him from the window; he had been sitting out there for hours he must have been getting cold and hungry. He came here often since her disappearance, though why she didn't know. Catherine Willows had no connection to this place and the only connection for him would be her, but they hadn't been together for years, since the night he found her in the desert.

"Your going to make yourself ill" Lady Heather stated as Gil wound down his window to her.

"I don't care anymore, I have tried but I can't continue without her. My whole life seems pointless."

"You don't mean that. You have a beautiful daughter who needs you to be there for her and you have a great team that needs your leadership, plus you have a large collection of little friends that are not going to feed themselves, and I am sure that no female in their right mind will go near them and some of them creepy crawlies would scare some males as well."

Gil let out a small laugh. She reminded him so much of Catherine at times and yet she was the woman who was a total opposite of her.


	3. I want you, i need you part 1

Missing you always

Disclaimer – As in previous chapters

Thank you all so much for your reviews, it's a real encouragement for me to keep posting.

Sorry for the long wait, life just seemed to keep getting in the way of me updating. And I know its short im hoping to get the next part of this chapter up later tonight. Anyway here it is finally the 3rd chapter in "Missing you always"

Chapter 3 – I need you, I want you.

"So are you going to come inside?" Lady Heather asked, aware that they had now been sitting outside for an hour just chatting small talk.

"I don't know. I should get back home, Lindsey will be waiting and…." He stopped. In the back of his mind he something clicked, Lindsey needed him, just like Catherine did, but he was unable to give that help to her so why should he be able to give it to Lindsey, he'd already let her down so many times like not picking her up from school or not been there when she needed to vent off anger.

"and what Gil?"

"Gil?"

"Gil?" Heather asked for the third time realising that she had lost him to her own thoughts again. He did this so often but she didn't care, it was one of the things that made him, him and she loved him and everything about him, the way his face would change depending on what he was thinking, if it was a case the would be a light in his eyes and in those eyes she could see the world reflecting back at her in only a way that Gil Grissom could see it. But then there was the look when his whole face would just be scrunched up and in those eyes that she loved so much, all she could see was pain reflecting out of them. Lady Heather knew that pain would always be there as long as Catherine was in his heart and she knew that that would be forever, she would expect anything less, Heather just wanted him to open up to her and share some of the pain he was feeling.

"I'm sorry. I will come in, if that's ok?" asked Gil slightly aware that the reason he could not face going home, was because of a face that reminded him so much of his lost soul mate.

"Of course, come on. I'll fix us a screwdriver." And with that they both exited the car and went through the doors of Heathers domain.


	4. I want you, i need you part 2

Missing you always

Disclaimer – As previous chapters

Chapter 3 Part 2

It was after two the following afternoon when Gil strolled into the townhouse, he shouted out to Lindsey but no reply came. "Lindsey, Honey, are you here?" he knocked on her bedroom door; he could here her music playing softly so he knew she was in and he knew exactly why she was ignoring him.

"Please Linds, just let me explain." He pleaded and then heard her door open softly.

"No. I have had enough of hearing your excuses as to why you are not here but I just don't care any more. Your not the only one who lost her, I did to but it's been 2 years now and you still can't look at me properly." She could see the pain in his eyes as it mirrored what she was feeling by saying this, she did not want to loose Gil he had been the only steady thing in her life, but she couldn't live with the fact that by him seeing her everyday it just hurt him more.

"Lindsey, I'm sorry but I am finding it so hard to live without her, she was my world and what I lived for, without her nothing-"

"Fits." Lindsey finished the sentence for him. "I know. So I've made a decision, I want to go and live with Grandpa."

"No Lindsey, it is the last thing that your mother would have wanted and it's also not what I want."

"Please Gil just listen to ok?" Lindsey pulled him to sit beside her on the bed. "I love you, I do but you're just not coping and I need someone who isn't thinking of mum all the time and who doesn't just disappear when he feels like it. I know you're trying and I know you love me but I just want to be happy again, so just while you grieve I'm going to stay with Grandpa." Lindsey tried to be as diplomatic as she could and hide the fact that all she wanted to do was break down in tears.

"Ok. But you come and see me at least 5 days a week even if it's just to say hello, and you phone me on the day's you don't visit." Gil found this the hardest thing he'd ever had to do but he knew it was the right thing, Lindsey needed stability right now and that was the last thing that he was providing for her.

"Deal. I'm gunna miss you so much dad" and there it was the first time she had called him dad and as he pulled her into a bid bear hug he contemplated telling her the truth but he had always promised that Catherine could do it and he knew it would be in the letter he had to deliver to her next year.

Three days later and Lindsey was settled into her knew home. It was weird at first she wasn't used to having her Grandpa give out orders to her but her grandma was there to smooth the transition and it was like she practically lived there anyway. Gil found the town house so lonely and quiet now that Lindsey was not there, but even after three day he could feel an improvement and started to think that Lindsey may not have to be away that long after all.

"Jamey Lucker" asked the man standing in front of her at the bar.

"Yeah. That's me how ca I help you?" The strawberry blonde asked

"I have information about your daughter." And with that her left, leaving his business card on the wooden bar.

_Agent Timothy Greggs_

_FBI_


	5. Life after the Move

**Missing you always**

Disclaimer – Same as previous chapters.

Sorry it's took me so long again guys but here is the next instalment I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3 – Part 3

"Hey wait up! Oi Agent I said wait. You can't say something like that to me then just leave. What about my daughter, is she ill, is she in trouble. What?"

"Miss Lucker please calm down, you asked to be notified of things concerning you daughter and husband, all it is, is that she has moved in with her Grandfather, a Mr Sam Braun." Agent Greggs replied.

Jamey was in shock, what could have happened back home for Lindsey to want to move in with Sam, Why would Gil let her, with that thought of her family she burst into tears drowning the Agent who was trying to hold her up.

Meanwhile back in Vegas

As they sat down on the couch watching the Las Vegas sunrise through the window, Gil summarised the last months actions in his mind, Lindsey had now been living with Sam for 3 weeks and Gil hated to admit it but she seemed much brighter now and he was also finding it easier with out her around.

"So when is Lindsey next coming to stay?"

"Next weekend. I miss her like crazy but it is so much easier to live with her not around me all the time."

"What about me, am I around to much?" She asked in sultry voice, knowing the answer before Gil even had to say it.

"You my dear, could never be around to much," He leant in for a kiss which Heather happily responded. "You know I don't think I would have gotten through these passed to years without you."

"You know I'd do anything for you and how much I value our friendship, our relationship just going that bit further is just an added bonus." Heather added as she relaxed into Gils arms, feeling that life couldn't get much better than this moment.

"I think we have waited long enough for everyone to be ok with our relationship; I'm ready to tell people. That is if you are?" enquired Gil

"Honey, are you sure, I mean Catherine was loved by everyone and you were meant to be together, even I knew that when I first meet you. I just don't want to be seen as Cruella De Ville."

"Yeah, I'm sure. We've been seeing each other for nearly 6 months now, I'm tired of sneaking around and having to pretend still, Catherine would have wanted me to be happy and you're the one that makes that possible." Gil finished the sentence with a kiss and knowin that this was the start of his new life, and that Heather would always be a part of that.

"Hey Grandma, do you know where my pink sweater is I can't find it a I want it to wear to the lab tonight. It was always Greg's favourite on me."

"It was to small for you Linds so I chucked it out, Why do you care what Greg thinks anyway, he is to old for you Lindsey, you behave." Lily warned Lindsey, the girl was getting more and more like her mother everyday and it scared Lily and Sam to death. She would be tuning 16 in a few months and it would be time to see what is in the letter that Catherine left her.

"Ok so I'm going to get James to drive me to the lab now" shouted Lindsey from the living area of her suite.

"Okay, honey. What do you and Gil have planned for this weekend?" enquired Sam

"I don't really know. Dad said he wanted to spend some quality time with me so he took the weekend off work but he still has to work today." Lindsey replied as she was walked down to the elevator.

_Sorry guys for making you wait so long! Checking my emails and saw that I had a couple of impatient readers HEHE! Only joking knowing that you are enjoying that much is encouring! Thanks for all the reviews! I know this chapter is short but I hope it will keep you going, I'll have a lot more time on my hands when Uni is over and so will be able to write more! Love to you all_

_Coming up next on Missing you always_

"_Don't Lindsey she's not worth it!"_

"_Lindsey please I love you"_

"_Hi Gil, I've missed you"_

**WARNING SPOILER FOR SEASON 6 EP24**

WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT GRISSOM AND CATHERINE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! (needed to vent sorry!)


End file.
